MCU/S
S.H.I.E.L.D. S.H.I.E.L.D. barber shop headquarters S.H.I.E.L.D. flying car prototype S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier S.H.I.E.L.D. mobile command center S.T.R.I.K.E. Sakaarans Sally Sally was a young woman with slim features and dark, straight hair. She worked in an office position at Cybertek under the management of Kyle Zeller. When Zeller was escorting a new intern named Jesse Fletcher through one of their units, they passed by Sally's cubicle and Zeller introduced them to each other. While Kyle continued to sing the praises of Cybertek, Sally turned to him and said, "Hey, Zeller? We're in position". This notification related to Cybertek's super-soldier program, which yielded cybernetic killers such as Deathlok for organizations like HYDRA. Sam Wilson Sammy Sammy was a large Hawaiian man who was incarcerated in a prison in Honolulu, Hawaii for an unspecified crime. He was also a second generation Inhuman and could produce a localized heat effect that could melt solid materials. Sammy received a telephone call from geneticist Evan Declan, who convinced him to help another Inhuman inmate, Black Bolt to escape. Sammy accomplished this, and Declan picked them both up in his helicopter after they were outside the prison. Presenting the image of being a friend, he brought Sammy and Black Bolt to a private laboratory elsewhere on the island. Soon however, Sammy discovered that Declan did not actually have their best interests at heart. Samuel Sterns Sanctuary Schneider Scudder Seagate Prison Seamus Seamus was a middle-aged man of Irish descent, who worked as a mobster in Hell's Kitchen in New York City. He was a high ranking member of an organized crime cartel informally referred to as the Kitchen Irish. Following a massacre of several cartel members by the vigilante known as the Punisher, Seamus led a toast for his fallen brethren at their funeral service at Saint Patrick's Cathedral. One of the victims was Kelly Cooley - the son of Kitchen Irish leader, Finn Cooley. Finn arrived at the service and expressed his anger by violently attacking Seamus, stabbing him in the eye with an ice pick until it pierced his brain. Afterward, all of Seamus' men began taking orders from Cooley. Sel Seth Dormer Sharon Carter Shaw Shawarma Shawna Lynde Sif Skinny Steve Skye Slingshot Smithsonian Smithsonian guard This unidentified individual was a security guard at the Smithsonian, charged with keeping an eye on the Captain America wing. One evening, he entered the wing after closing time and noticed the vintage costume once worn by Steve Rogers was missing. He lamented that he was likely going to lose his job. Stan the Man Stan "The Man" was an elderly white-haired gentleman who lived in Puente Antiguo, New Mexico. He was one of dozens of interested parties who traveled out into the desert to inspect a fallen object, which turned out to be Mjolnir - the mystic hammer of Thor. Due to an enchantment placed upon the hammer by Allfather Odin, only one who was deemed worthy would be able to pick it up. As such, none of the locals who tried to lift the hammer succeeded. Stan the Man attached some chains from the back of his pick-up truck around the hammer and tried to uproot it, but all he succeeded in doing was ripping the back-end of his truck off. Star Blaster Stark Expo Stark Industries Stark Tower Stephen Strange Stern Strategic Scientific Reserve (SSR) The Strategic Scientific Reserve, or SSR, was a top-secret Federal law-enforcement agency founded by Chester Phillips during World War II. It operated in support of the Allied Nations during the war and was headquartered in Washington, D.C. in the United States. One of the S.S.R.'s most dangerous adversaries at this time was the German subversive organization known as HYDRA. In addition to employing trained military officers to serve as front-line agents such as Peggy Carter, the Strategic Scientific Reserve also recruited civilian specialists such as millionaire industrialist and weapons designer Howard Stark. After the war, Howard Stark was framed for treason and members of the S.S.R.'s New York City office believed that he was selling weapons to foreign agencies. At the behest of Stark himself, Agent Peggy Carter was asked to look into the matter in the hopes of clearing his name. Such a task proved extremely daunting for Carter, owing largely to sexual bureaucracy and the fact that the S.S.R. were actively operating to sanction Stark. Howard was eventually cleared and he used his power and influence to become the head of the Strategic Scientific Reserve. By the late 1940s and early 1950s, the S.S.R. had evolved into a larger, more influential espionage agency, which came to be known as S.H.I.E.L.D.. Howard Stark appointed Peggy Carter as the first director of this bold new initiative. Streiten Stuttgart Stuttgart Biergarten Super Soldier Program Super Soldier Serum Svartalfheim